iNeed To Stop
by Bluuberry
Summary: Senior year in high school, lives are changing Sam will make decisions that could change her life forever. Suck at summaries  I know most people say that..  READ! :  SEDDIE - rated M for lemons  sexual references  in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fanfic, don't be mean xD**

**Just randomly decided to start writing one out of boredom. **

**I'm not for creddie or seddie, I love them both, and who knows which way this story will turn out...**

**It's rated M for a reason...there will be lemon scenes, just when I can be bothered writing them xD**

**It may be a long story? Dunno, depending on how many ideas I can come up with, and how many good reviews I get ;)**

**ANYWAY...Hope you enjoy **

CarlyPOV:

It had been about 2days since our last iCarly episode, we weren't getting many comments which was quite unusual, I thought we were really funny. Freddie was over and we were watching the Discovery Channel, nothing interesting, so he walked over to the computer and searched up our website while I got us some iced tea.

His face turned from bored, to complete shock in about one second.

"Freddie? What is it?" I passed him his tea slowly, he didn't move when the cup bumped his arm.

"We only had 56 views on our last show..."

"NO WAY!" I stormed around to his side of the bench. "There has to be a mistake! That is insane!"

Freddie turned around and stood up, the look on his face, he looked...so upset. Instinctively I pulled him into a hug. It wasn't the smartest thing to do but I didn't know how else to react, I knew he would be disappointed. "It's not your fault Freddie, just because we had a lot less views doesn't mean it won't be better next time right?" He didn't hug me back, just stood as still as stone, I squeezed him trying to get a response out of him, when there was nothing I pulled back to look at him.

"I...I have to go" He pushed off me which was weird for him and walked away from me towards the door.

I didn't want him going home feeling this sad, his mother already had enough reasons to hate me, he's only recently fully recovered from when he saved me from the taco truck. I had to do something to cheer him up.

"Freddie wait!" I grabbed his wrist and pulled him back to look at me "don't leave this is so stupid, it's only a few views!"

He pulled his wrist out of my grasp, he was starting to get angry...that's weird Freddie never gets angry...

"AND IT WAS ONLY MY IDEA THAT WE DO THAT NEW SKIT! IF YOU GUYS HADN'T AGREED TO IT THEN WE WOULD STILL HAVE OUR VIEWERS, BUT NOW WE HAVE CLOSE TO NONE!"

Yup, he was angry. "Freddie..." I said trying to calm him down by sitting him on the couch with me "We took a chance by doing that skit, and I don't regret it, because now we know for next time that that skit won't work cause people don't find it that funny...you are so angry today what's wrong?"

I watched him as he let out a huge sigh. "I'm sorry for yelling at you..."  
"It's fine...but what's wrong?" I said grabbing his hand. I have a closer relationship to Freddie since he saved my life, even though we don't go out, I think I still have feelings for him. Maybe we could be a couple soon, I'm pretty sure he still has feelings for me.

Lost in my thoughts I realised he hadn't answered me yet.  
"Freddie?"

His stubborn eyes looked up at me and I knew I wasn't going to get an answer out of him at the moment. He let out a long sigh, "I really have to go" and with that he got up and walked out, leaving me completely clueless on the couch, I have no idea what just happened, that was not like Freddie to get so angry over something so small. Something was wrong, and I wasn't going to rest until I found out what.

**A/N**

**I don't know how that did?**

**Review to let me know ;)**

**More to come, it will hopefully get better, this was a kinda slow chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thought I'd update... that is all **

"CHAPTER 2: I NEED YOU"

CarlyPOV:

The school bell just rang and it was finally time to go home. It had been 4 days since I last talked to Freddie, and that was when he left without saying anything. I saw him around school, but he wasn't talking to me or Sam, well now that I think about it, I hadn't really heard from Sam either? I thought about all this as I walked to my locker, expecting to see Freddie quickly bolt in the opposite direction from me. As I moved through the swarm of people I saw Sam. No surprise there, but she was having an argument with someone, I decided to give her a minute and detoured to the side pretending to have drink from the water fountain. As more people cleared I saw who she was yelling at. The one and only Freddie, their conversation looked pretty intense, to be honest I don't think I would even call it that. She looked like she was about to slam him into the lockers. I decided to go and see what all the fuss was about.

SamPOV:

_5 minutes earlier..._

So I'm not having the best of days. Mum was still drunk and passed out from last night, and wouldn't wake up which meant I had to walk for an hour and a half to school. Which gave me blisters on my feet the size of Freddie's big head. Speaking of which, he was walking towards me right now.

"What up Fredward? Since when do you ditch class?"  
"Don't talk to me Sam" he said sulking obviously as he slumped passed me.

Hold up, no one talks to me like that, especially this dork. I grabbed his arm and pulled him back.  
"Dude, what's your problem?" I saw something in his eyes when I grabbed him, I ignored it.

He looked frustrated as he said "Nothing" he tried to walk off again until I grabbed his arm pulling him back to where I was. "Look Carly is worried about you, you're freaking her out, she doesn't like it when you get angry, and it's not like you. So tell me, what's up? And I can tell Carly she's got nothing to worry about" I said, taking a more serious turn on the conversation. He relaxed under my grip, and I could tell he wasn't going to try and walk away again. "This...has nothing to do with Carly, she shouldn't worry" He said quietly. He was avoiding looking at me.

"Then whats it about? Did your mommy make you take one too many tick baths?" I asked, trying to lighten the conversation. He still didn't answer. He looked at the ground, obviously trying to think of something to say. I felt this twinge of something in the pit of my stomach; I felt the need to comfort him. "Look, if it's really that bad, you don't need t-"

"IT'S YOU!" he interrupted me angrily.

"Well, I'm flattered that I can obviously make you feel this bad without even knowing it. Was it the tick joke? Mama liked that one..." I said smiling to myself.

Freddie was rubbing his temple and breathing deeply. "No Sam, I don't care about you're tick jokes, or any other insult or joke you have ever said to me or plan to say".

"Then what did I do? I wanna know, or I must just be awesome without even doing anything"

"Sam, be serious for a minute" He said grabbing my hand and looking at me for the first time, he looked so tired, evident from the dark black bags hanging under his eyes and his eyelids drooping over his eyes which made him look like he would fall asleep at any moment. While I studied his eyes I failed to notice that he still hadn't let go of my hand.

"You're still holding my—"  
"I know..." he interrupted again still looking at me.

"Freddie you've gotta stop interrupting me it's getting old" I said, trying to pull my hand out of his. If he didn't look so stressed and tired, I would've drop kicked him right here for being a pussy and holding my hand, but something is holding me to the spot, and I can't pinpoint what it is.

"You called me Freddie" His eyes softened. I felt my heart skip a beat, what the hell is going on. The conversation was getting a bit awkward so I decided to try again. "Duh that's your name, I can't insult you 24/7 I would get tired, like you, you look like the living dead" I said laughing awkwardly at my own joke. Until all of a sudden his lips crashed down onto mine, his hand still holding mine while his other gripping the back of head holding me to him.

I refuse to believe that this is happening, so I push him off, enough of the feeling sorry for him, everyone knew I was tough enough to fight him off the entire time.

I could hear people gasping around us at what just happened, and there was no way in hell I was going to look like the weak one. I slapped Freddie hard in the face.

"YOU FREAKIN DORK! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" I yelled at him shoving him back against the lockers while some people stood around watching while others just walked on, nothing out of the ordinary, just another Sam and Freddie fight.  
"I uhm...sorry" Freddie stammered as he tried to wriggle out of my grasp, and avoid the public humiliation he was now subject to.  
"YOU BETTER BE, DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN! WE BOTH PROMISED IT WOULD NEVER HAPPEN AGAIN!" I yelled at him, reliving that memory of the two of us sharing our first kiss together. I shuddered at the thought, not something I wanted to remember.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON? SAM PUT FREDDIE DOWN!" Carly yelled as she entered the scene, "Freddie what happened?" I gave him a quick look that said _'you say anything and your dead'_ he seemed to understand straight away, and walked off without even looking at Carly. "Wow that was odd...what were you two fighting about?" She asked looking at me curiously.

"Just same old same old..." I said trying to shrug it off, Carly wasn't convinced.  
"Hrm...I'm gonna go to his apartment and see if he's okay, see ya later for rehearsals..."  
"Yeah k..." I blankly replied as I stood in disbelief lips still tingling from his violent but caring kiss. What did he mean when he said that I was his problem? And the way he grabbed my hand...I've never seen him act that way before...By the time I came back to reality mostly everyone was gone from the corridors, I took my time getting to the front of the school, which was a bad idea, as I caught a glimpse of my mother speeding off away from the school, not even going in the direction of home. Whatever then, I didn't wanna get into the car with that drunken bitch anyway. I angrily stomped out of the school grounds and started making my way on what would be a long walk home.

**A/N**

**Second chapter done  
I keep changing my ideas for the story so sorry if it gets a bit jumpy.  
Suggestions are welcome? **

**More to come if I get some reviews **

**Bluuberry xo**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So I know probably no one reads this...fail.**

**But imma try update, I just get easily distracted, and then I can't come up with anything, and when I can't come up with anything I just get angry at myself, and decide to leave it.  
BLAH. Oh well, i'm trying to update. I'll try to be better if I get more reviews ;)  
Cause i'm 99% sure no one's reading xD**

**Just clearing this up, (if you are reading) I started writing this like aaages ago, before iOMG and all that other stuff in which Sam and Freddie got together, so my story doesn't relate to that at all...  
And don't get angry if I incorporate drugs and alcohol into the story, I believe it's a major part of teen life these days and you can't really not include it, as it's all a part of growing up  
Anyway enough of that, TO THE STORY!  
**

**Disclaimer real quick: I don't own iCarly, if I did...well, I wouldn't be writing this now would I?**

Sam POV:  
By the time I got home it was starting to rain, I was exhausted and just wanted to lie down. So many thoughts were running through my head and no matter how much I tried to not think about what happened this afternoon with Freddie, the more I thought about it. I swear this was going to kill me.

I started towards my room, in me and mum's tiny two story house in the so called 'dodgy' part of Seattle. I swear our house was falling apart; mum couldn't even keep it clean let alone pay to fix anything that ever broke. And as a result there are bits of dry wall everywhere, missing doorknobs and ripped curtains all through the hallway. People would think no one lived here, if it weren't for the screaming and smashing noises that came from the house whenever mum's boyfriend Steve was here.

Another thing I could never understand, why mum put up with him. He beats her all the time, and wrecks our house, if I hadn't learnt how to take the doorknob on and off the outside of my door, i'm pretty sure he would've come into my room and let me have it too. But i'm too smart for that dumbshit. Too smart for any of mums boyfriends.

I dumped my bag on the ground and couldn't help but look at the framed picture of me, Carly and Freddie from when we first started the web show. We all look so happy, and young. Carly looking as cheerful as ever smiling widely, I look...young, to say the least but still look like the same old me, and Freddie, he is much smaller and younger, and I only just realised now that he has bulked up quite a bit recently. I picked up the frame, and ran my hand over the picture, so lost in my thoughts that I didn't even notice that the glass was broken.

I grimaced as the broken glass from the front of the frame sliced my hand. Joy, there goes my random moment of remembrance. Angrily I made my way to the bathroom down the hall, looking for some toilet paper to at least stop the bleeding while I tried to find a bandage. Fumbling through the bathroom, I jumped as I heard the front door slam downstairs. Oh here's mother dearest now.

I walked downstairs gripping my hand with the toilet paper; trying to make it less noticeable that I was hurt, don't want to give her another reason to think that i'm being an attention seeker, as usual.

"Mum why didn't you wait for me at school?"  
I questioned while standing at the bottom of the stairs taking in her appearance. She was wearing a very low cut green top that was very tight and stopped just below her belly button, letting her beer gut hang out. Nice. Jeans and a silver jacket that looked way too expensive for her tastes. She reeked of Vodka, her hair and makeup were messed up and made her look like she'd been out all night doing god knows what, which would've been her excuse if it weren't 4:30 in the afternoon.

"I did wait" she glanced down at my hand before stalking off into the kitchen reaching immediately for the cupboard with her 'emergency supply' of alcohol in it, grabbing the first bottle she saw, which happened to be Bacardi.

"Well not for long enough, the bell rang at 3:00 and you left straight away. It takes me more than one minute to get out of school mum!"

She walked back over to the couch and fell onto it, not even bothering to grab a glass, and started to skull, straight from the bottle.  
"aaargh stop complaining, jesus, if you're not gonna be quick then you're gonna miss your chance! I have people to see, things to do, I can't spend all day waiting for you and your lazy ass!"

"Where did you have to go anyway mum! AT 3:00 IN THE AFTERNOON WHAT WAS SO IMPORTANT THAT YOU COULDN'T WAIT FOR FIVE MINUTES TO PICK ME UP?"

She stood up and came right up to my face, the Bacardi swirling in her hand. I could smell the alcohol on her breath and it made me want to puke, yup, she was drunk, which means it was very stupid of me to yell at her, way to go Puckett.

"DON'T YOU DARE YELL AT ME IN MY HOUSE SAMANTHA! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT!"  
no going back now I suppose?

"NO RIGHT? MUM EVERYDAY I HAVE TO WALK TO SCHOOL AND BACK BECAUSE YOU ARE EITHER COMAED OR TOO DRUNK OFF YOUR FACE TO DRIVE ME! I CAN'T EVEN BRING MY FRIENDS OVER BECAUSE OF THE SHIT OF A HOUSE WE LIVE IN! AND STEVE..."

Whack. I felt the familiar stinging pain on my right cheek. She stumbled a bit, gripping onto my shoulder tightly with her freehand while pushing my chin up to look at her with the Bacardi bottle.

She blinked a couple of times, obviously trying not to pass out then began to speak slowly,  
"Don't you dare bring up Steve, he is good to us, he makes sure that there is money for power at the most, so you be grateful for that, he is good to me, to us."

"The only reason he has money is because of his whore house he owns. You got yourself a keeper there Pammy" I responded, pushing the bottle away from my neck and started to walk back up the stairs. Turning my head at the last minute to see her slump on the stairs and continue to skull from the bottle till it was empty, then throw it across the lounge.

I decided to get back to the cut on my hand which now had stopped bleeding slightly. I started to dig through one of the drawers in the bathroom sighing to myself as my thoughts started to wander back to Freddie and the kiss. I can't understand why he did it. He can't like me, that's impossible.  
I looked at myself in the mirror.  
Plain, 17 year old Samantha Puckett. Not skinny like Carly, I had a butt and fairly decent sized boobs, for which I am grateful for. I just worry that sometime soon Steve is gonna start trying to talk me into joining what he calls 'the family business.'

I was brought back to reality, when I heard my phone beep in my pocket. Pulling it out to look at it I saw I got a text from Carly.

"_Don't forget rehearsal at 5:00!"_

Shit, I totally forgot about that!  
I found a bandage and secured it on my palm hoping no one would notice it.

Grabbing my bag I went to leave, before remembering to take my doorknob off my door, and stash it in my bag. If Steve was going to be here tonight, I didn't want him anywhere near my room. That was the only safe place left in my home. I quickly walked to the end of the hallway and started to descend the stairs. Before stopping noticing my passed out mother at the bottom of the stairwell. And the pile of glass over by the TV. Guess I was walking to Carly's...

It's an hour to walk there and I got twenty minutes. I can do this, I thought to myself as I started to walk the streets of Seattle, thinking about the awkwardness that is probably going to take place at rehearsal, since Freddie was there.

**Blah, i'm trying I promise, to whoever is reading this? :/**

**Please review, I think I got an idea of where this story is gonna go now, just gotta put it into words **

**Bluuberry xo**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Oh haaaay :D**

**Just another update, just by the way, i'm making this story up as I go, I work best that way I suppose? I don't really plan things. I'm very impulsive :) is that the right word to use? **

**OH WELL**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly. The End :)**

**Here it is, chapter 4.**

_Carly POV:  
_

"And that is what happens when you try to eat mushy peas with chopsticks!"  
I finished my line, waiting for Sam to respond with the line that would finish the rehearsal. She wasn't saying anything. Something was off about her today, as well as Freddie, Sam had literally burst in, bright red and puffing just as rehearsal started, and Freddie, well he just seemed angry, he kept looking at the ground, and didn't laugh at anything that was funny. Then again, this rehearsal wasn't exactly going to plan.

I stood for a solid 2 minutes waiting for Sam to say her line or for Freddie to remind Sam to say her line. But she just stood there waiting, while he looked at the notepad, he was holding, hiding behind his tech cart, he didn't really seem to be paying attention. Seriously what is up with them today?

"HEY!" I yelled, obviously, trying to get their attention.  
"Yo, we done? I need to get home." Sam answered, walking and sitting down in a bean bag.  
Did she just forget that we were in the middle of a rehearsal?  
"No we weren't, but obviously since neither of you are listening then we should just stop" 

Sam shrugged in the bean bag and started to get up  
"See ya tomorrow Shay" she started to walk past me, but I stopped her.  
"What's wrong with you two? Neither of you have been paying attention during this entire rehearsal and now, Sam you're just leaving?"

Sam stopped and turned around, but before she looked at me I could see her eyes quickly glance over at Freddie who was looking at her. What? I need to find out what is going on now.

"I saw you two arguing by the lockers today! And now you won't even talk to each other let alone me? What the hell is going on with you two?" I yelled approaching Sam. She eyed me suspiciously, and I could see her brain thinking as she tried to come up with a response. 

"Sorry Carls, Mum's just being a total bitch, I had an argument with her this afternoon, and I'm just really tired."  
I looked at her, then back at Freddie who was looking at her still with this intense sort of expression on his face, like he was thinking about something really hard. He looked so tired. 

"Really? I don't believe you..." I stood looking at the two of them feeling awkward. I decided I needed to talk to Sam by herself so I grabbed her arm and started to pull her towards the door. "Come on Sam, I need to talk to you, Freddie..." I looked over to see him looking at the two of us, and the minute I turned around he turned back to his laptop and notepad, pretending like he wasn't watching. "Just...do whatever, we'll be back"

I didn't give him time to respond, it would only be a matter of time before Sam started to resist, and threw me to the ground.

I pulled her into my room and sat on the couch, motioning for her to come and sit down. She just stood, perched slightly on my desk, looking down.

"Sam, what's really the matter? You haven't talked to me in ages, and now you've even gone an hour without insulting or even talking to Freddie!"

She just stood looking down. Refusing to acknowledge me, "SAM! ANSWER ME DAMMIT, I'M YOUR BEST FRIEND YOU CAN TELL ME ANYTHING!"

"Why isn't Brad at the rehearsal shouldn't he be taking notes too?" she answered looking up at me, trying to change the subject.

"Nice try, it's not going to work. Brad had to baby sit for his parents, now what is going on with you at the moment?"  
"I'...nothing really, just, Steve's being a dick to my mum, and all that, just the usual, I suppose it's just got me a bit more down than usual"

"Oh" I said sitting back further into my couch feeling really bad all of a sudden for coming off so angry, I was just frustrated but now that I know that Steve is acting up again, I just feel bad.  
"Well if you wanna stay here for a couple of nights? Ya know get away from it for a few days? I wouldn't mind?" I offered trying to be helpful.

"Thanks Shay, but I have to get home to mum, make sure he hasn't, ya know killed her, or anything..."  
She started to walk to my door, trying to leave again.

"K Sam, but have you ever you know, thought about calling the cops?"  
"Carly, most of the cops at the station go to the whore house he owns, so he's got them tied around his little finger, they wouldn't do shit if I reported him"

"Oh, i'm sorry..." I said awkwardly. She started towards the door again.  
"But Sam..." I quickly asked remembering Freddie. "What's going on with Freddie he's not usually like this what were you arguing about today?"  
She slowly kept walking out the door while answering me, "I dunno, probably something to do with his mum, she's crazy remember, and it's not like th..." her sentence trailed off as she walked out the door leaving me slightly confused in my room. 

_Sam POV:_  
Jesus, it was like Carly was asking 20 questions this afternoon. She wouldn't stop!

I think I convinced her that it was Steve and his shit that had me down, cause there was no way I could tell her that Freddork was the one I was thinking about all afternoon. It was like the minute I ran into the studio his eyes were on me, only he thought I wasn't looking. Mamma is great at using her peripherals, and today they came as an advantage. I was trying my hardest to concentrate on the rehearsal but every 2 seconds I would see him staring at me, and I would completely lose my train of thought. Dammit what the hell is going on? All I knew is that I needed to talk to him, to find out what his problem is. I ran down Carly's stairs towards their door, yelling bye to Spencer who was in the kitchen making spaghetti tacos for dinner. I would usually stay, but I don't wanna be around Carly when she's being all 'detective Shay'.

I closed their door and turned to see surprise surprise, Freddie standing in his doorway like he was just about to leave. Wow, this is awkward.  
We're both just standing, and he's just staring at me.  
"so..." Dammit, nice was to start the conversation Puckett...  
He goes to say something but then just closes his mouth again.  
I can't stand this tension anymore, and since apparently my mouth isn't working I decide to run.  
"Sam! SAM COME BACK!"

I can hear him yelling at me as I run around the corner and straight to the stairs not bothering to wait for the elevator, and I don't stop.  
I just keep running trying to get away from this strange feeling in my stomach from being around Freddie.

**A/N:  
Wow, so honestly I keep changing my ideas for the story. But I think i've pretty much got a hold on whats gonna happen now...I think xD**

Reviews would be great cause at the moment, i'm pretty sure no one is reading this haha.  
In which case i'll probably stop trying to write this.

Sweet K thanks 

**Bluuberry xo**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**

**I read the reviews you lovely people wrote me, and it inspired me to update as fast as I could, buuuuut then it was like SUPER WRITERS BLOCK! And it's all just kinda been put on hold, I feel really bad, cause I wanna continue with this story. BLEEEH  
By the way, I am at university studying a bachelor in photography and film...so i'm quite busy..xD**

**Disclaimer: really there is no point in this cause I would not be here if I owned iCarly xD**

_Sam POV:_

I run out of Bushwell plaza, I really don't wanna confront Freddie about what's going on when I can't even speak and my stomach feels all 'floppy'. Mama needs to be able to stand her ground.

I don't know how long I've been walking for, my head is so clouded with Freddie's voice yelling at me as I left him standing there, but eventually I get home. I run up the porch stairs and hope to make a quick dash to my room. I don't want to be around with Steve in the house.  
Inside Steve is sitting with a bottle of whiskey in hand, surrounded by empty bottles of practically every type of alcohol on the planet and my passed out mother next to him.

"Hey seexxy, sexxxy Sam!" he slurred at me.  
"It's just Sam" I answer rudely and head towards the stairs. I get about half way up before I hear him laughing from the couch "see you ttttonight Saaam!"  
I stop on the stairs sighing to myself, since this has happened pretty much every week since Steve moved in.

"No you won't see me tonight, Steve. Goodnight."

I decide that I am pretty tired anyway what with Freddie being all...weird today, then the exhausting rehearsal where I could practically feel his eyes on me the entire time, and now I just didn't have the energy to deal with Steve and his drunkenness. I grab my doorknob out of my backpack and use it to open my door before taking it back off and shutting my door. Glad to be away from that mess.

I throw my shorts and singlet on and crawl under the covers of my bed, waiting for sleep to take me.

I'm don't know how long it's been, but i'm just about asleep when I hear Steve yell,

"NO YOU CAN'T! GET OFF THE PROPERTY NOW BEFORE I CALL THE POLICE!"

I hear something glass smash and more yelling. I try to ignore it until I hear someone I thought would never turn up here.  
"I NEED TO TALK TO HER!"

CRAP. Crap crap crap crap crap, he's here!

Freddie POV:  
_  
_I had to see her, I wanted to talk about what was going on.  
I followed her to her house and realised that I've never actually been here before; it smells like marijuana and cigarettes, classy.  
I climb the porch steps and knock on the door. A man answers the door.

"Whaaaat the fucccck do you want?" he asks me, obviously drunk.  
"Hi, can I please speak to Sam?" I ask nervously, this man looks drunk and like he's about to pass out any second so I don't wanna make him angry.

"No you can't now get the fuuuuck off my property before I call the pppolice", he attempts to shut the door but I put my hand in the way trying to keep the door open.  
"Sorry Sir, but I really need to speak to her, then i'll leave! Can I please see her for just 2minutes!"

He was pissed. I could see it. His face had turned beet red.

"NO YOU CAN'T! GET OFFFFF THE PROPERTY NOOOOW BEFORE I CALL THE POLICEEEE!" he hurls a empty whiskey bottle and it just misses my head as I duck. I stand stunned, and not sure what to do. I really need to talk to her, but I don't want to get killed by this meat head.

He obviously takes my lack of movement as a threat, because next thing I know he throws the door completely open and storms towards me pushing me so I fall down the stairs landing on the ground.

I get up slowly and he yells at "NOW, YOU GET OFF MY PROPERTY, OR I'LL FUCCCCKING KILL YOU!"  
Wow...this guy has some serious problems.

Sam suddenly appears in the doorway running onto the porch, wearing the world's stupidest excuse for shorts and a very revealing singlet. Wow...it's like if I wasn't currently being threatened, I would be really turned on right now.

"FREDDIE?"

"Hi..." I lamely wave, stepping back slightly.

"What are you doing here?" she questions me, although she's still standing behind Mr. Angry Panties.  
"I uhm...I came to talk to you..."

Her face turns from angry/pissed off, to slightly awkward with a hint of what is that...nervousness? Can't be, Sam doesn't get nervous.

"LOOK YOU WANT HER? HAVE HER!" He pulls her violently out from behind him, and chucking her down the stairs, causing me to step forward to catch her as she stumbles down the steps, trying not to fall.

"YOU CAN TAKE HER! DON'T YOU EVEN THINNNK ABOUT COMING BACK TO MY HOUSE SAMANTHAAA!" he screeches at her.

She untangles herself from me before replying. "This isn't your house dipthong, but it's not like I wanna come back anyway."

She starts walking away from the house and I follow her, very confused as to what is happening.  
"OH YOU'LL BE BACK, CAUSEEE IF YOUUURR NOT, IT COULD BE VERY BAD FOR YOUR MOTHERRR!" he slurs, after her. Sam hesitates slightly before she keeps on walking.

Sam POV:

Shit, shit shit shit shit shit.

I was currently storming away from the place I call 'home', I turned into the park and walked a little bit until I came to a bench, I sat down on it, suddenly remembering that Freddie was with me, he sits down slowly like i'm gonna yell at him or something.

"Sam...what the hell just happened?" His voice is so calm, considering he just "met" Steve.

"Why did you come here Freddie? There's a reason why we don't hang out at my house..."

I said shivering, only just realising that i'm wearing practically no clothes and no shoes. I scold myself for not at least putting shoes on when I went to the door.

"I can see why. You're dad is very...temper mental?"  
"He's not my father...it's my mother's boyfriend Steve" I say bitterly. That man disgusts me.

"Oh sorry..." he says awkwardly.

A few moments of silence pass between us. He starts taking off his jacket and putting it over my shoulders. "Soooo..." I chuckle at his attempt at conversation.

"I don't need your jacket Benson, momma isn't cold."  
"Sam don't be stupid" he says putting the jacket back over my shoulders "You're shivering isn't exactly going unnoticed" he does his half smirk smile, that makes the butterflies in my stomach go insane.

I slide my arms into his jacket and hug it to myself, it feels so warm, maybe I was colder than I thought.

"So..what did you wanna talk about?" I decide to get the ball rolling, since he wasn't going to obviously.

"Hmm?"

"You wanted to talk to me? Isn't that why Steve practically threw you off the property?"  
"Oh right right..."

More silence. This was killing me!  
"Can you just spit it out already?"  
"Jeez Sam always so polite"

"Well?" I gesture for him to continue completely ignoring his snarky remark. He's staring at me, and suddenly i'm afraid of what he has to say.

"Sam, I wanted to talk to you about what happened at the lockers today."

I feel myself tense up, eugggh, I can't talk about feelings, it's not how I roll.

"Yeah..haha...what was up with that...haha" I mentally slap myself in the face. Nice going Puckett, come up with the most awkward sentence ever why don't you.

He seems to ignore it, and just sits there looking at me, I decide to try again.

"What did you mean when you said that I was your problem...at the lockers?" I ask quietly.

"Sam, I don't even know what it means...All I know is that, I can't get you out of my head. I'm thinking about you all the time, and I knew that I couldn't say anything to you cause you would...well.."  
"Pummel you into dust?"  
"Yeah...that" he slumps slightly obviously embarrassed at his confession.

I feel slightly bad for that...but he keeps talking.

"I'm sorry I kissed you...I shouldn't have done that"

"Don't be sorry..." I squeak out, suddenly losing my voice at the intensity of the conversation.

"I just...I couldn't..not..." he struggles for words sighing. "You just looked so beautiful and I couldn't not kiss you".

Wow, Freddie thinks i'm beautiful? My butterflies have gone full blast now and it feels like there is a hurricane of them making me nervous and giddy at the same time.

He's looked down and is squeezing the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger.

I grab his freehand and hold it, trying not to freak out.

"Freddie look at me..." he doesn't look up, but he grips my hand slightly and absentmindedly strokes my hand with his thumb. I can feel myself blushing. Just from that small gesture. I have to say something, he looks absolutely tortured.

"Freddie..." I turn his face toward me still holding onto his other hand, and I cup his face stroking his cheek softly, his eyes close and he leans into my hand sighing.

"I like you Sam, I just...I don't...I..." he stutters, looking into my eyes.

"I know Freddie, I get it."

He smiles again at me, and my heart pretty much stops, this boy...this boy, he will be the death of me.

"Crap..." I move my hands away from him.

"What?" he looks so worried that he's done something wrong.

"I don't have anywhere to go..." I said, realising that going back home to Steve tonight would be a bad idea.

"You can come stay with me if you want?"

"Uhm cool. That works."  
"We better get going, it's pretty late" Freddie states as he gets up and takes my hand pulling me up with him.

Our fingers lace together as we start the long walk to the Bushwell Plaza.

I only barely notice that his hand is still holding mine as we walk in silence, but I don't mind. It feels nice.

**AN: Okaaaay...so it's probably crap, cause I wrote it so fast.**

**It was like I couldn't write anything for like aaaaages, then all of a sudden its like **

**IDEA APOCALYPSE!  
Hope you enjoyed it anyway, reviews are good and make me happy, so...go for your life **

**Bluuberry xo**


End file.
